cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Amomongo
The Amomongo is a creature of Philippine cryptozoology described as hairy, man-sized and ape-like with long nails. The term may have its roots in the Hiligaynon word amó, which means "ape" or "monkey". Accident Terror is gripping residents of haciendas in Brgy. Sag-ang, La Castellana, Negros Occidental, Philippines, following the reported existence of a man-sized creature, who recently attacked two residents and disemboweled animals in the area. Elias Galvez and Salvador Aguilar reported to Mayor Alberto Nicor and the police that they were separately attacked by a “hairy creature with long nails,” on the nights of June 9 and 10, 2008, in Cabungbungan, Brgy. Sag-ang, La Castellana, Philippines. Aguilar who was able to escape from the creature, was treated at the La Castellana Emergency Clinic for scratches on different parts of his body, police said. Galvez, on the other hand, who was also attacked by the creature, was rescued by his companions, Nicor told the Daily Star on June 12th. Brgy. Sag-ang residents described the creature to be about 5 feet and 4 inches tall, and looks like a monkey. Sag-ang Brgy. Capt. Rudy Torres has confirmed reports of the existence of such creature, called amomongo (gorilla) by residents. The creature has also allegedly victimized chickens and a goat, who ate their intestines, in May 2008. Torres said the creature usually strikes where there are no barangay tanods (village guards or paramilitary elements) around. He called on barangay residents to be vigilant, especially during night time. People have not been roaming around the barangay at night since the attack against Galvez and Aguilar, Nicor said. Barangay residents should put out a bait to capture the creature, Nicor suggested. Brgy. Sag-ang in La Castellana is located at the foot of Mt. Kanlaon , which has many caves. The creature could be hiding in one of the caves, Nicor said. The La Castellana police advised Barangay Sag-ang residents to immediately report to them if the creature is sighted. Inspector Teddy Velez, the town’s police chief, said a lot of residents from Barangay Sag-ang have reported of being attacked by amomongo since Tuesday, June 10. Salvador Aguilar, a resident, told police he was attacked by the wild monkey. He showed authorities the scratches on his face, back and hands. He said several of his neighbors also saw the monkey attacking domesticated animals. Mayor Alberto Nicor said amomongo is not a witch or aswang but a wild animal. He theorized it is not remote for an amomongo to live in Sag-ang, considering that the area is at the foot of Mt. Kanlaon. He added the animal may have been suffering from hunger. “''This is one possibility because there may be no food now in the mountain. Or it might be that amomongo habitat has been disturbed by humans, thus, it runs wild.''” Velez said he already alerted his policemen as well as the village watchmen and instructed them on what to do in case the animal appears again or attacks residents. Nicor also alerted residents in nearby barangays even as he advised Sag-ang residents to be calm but to also be prepared with arrows or anything that could be used in fighting the amomongo. Category:Cryptids Category:Asian cryptids Category:Humanoids Category:Hairy Humanoids Category:Primates Category:Southeast Asia Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Bigfoot Category:Arctic Poles/Islands Category:Mammals Category:Philippines Category:Apes